


Lazy Summer Evenings

by failwolfhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd is the neighbor's kid, Cute, Danny is Stiles' and Scott's little brother, Domestic, Erica is Lydia's adopted sister, F/M, M/M, Melissa and the Sheriff are married, Peter married Lydia's mom, SO MUCH FLUFF, actually no it was a prompt but ya know, everyone is happy, there's little fluff bunnies living in my head i swear, they made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failwolfhale/pseuds/failwolfhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack finishes the rebuilding of the Hale House, Jackson and Lydia have a big announcement and they all share a meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr given to me by wereallfuckingrockstars (: 
> 
> Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson have just graduated college, so they’re about 22-23 years old, Derek is 28, Danny is 5, Erica is 7, and Boyd is 9. 
> 
> Setting is end of July/beginning of August, late evening. 
> 
> No significant/real plot. Puppy!Piles
> 
> Cross posted on Tumblr. (:

Stiles placed his hands on his hips and grinned as he looked around the finished foyer. Warm hands wrapped around his waist from behind and he leaned back into the touch.

“We finished,” Stiles stated happily, turning his head to peer up at Derek who nodded with a wistful smile.

“That we did,” Derek agreed, looking around the almost unrecognizable renovated Hale house.

The pitter patter of little feet met their ears and Stiles and Derek both turned as Danny toddled in from the back door, giggling loudly as Scott chased him from behind, scooping the five year old into his arms and swinging him up onto his shoulders.

“Caught ya, little man,” Scott grinned, reaching up to place steadying hands on Danny’s thighs. “The place looks great, guys.”

Stiles beamed happily at his brothers as the others traipsed in. “Thanks,” Stiles replied as Lydia reached for his hand; her knees and arms were covered in streaks of dirt.

“C’mon! We finished in the back yard!” she urged, tugging him towards the back where Jackson was waiting.

Stiles followed her willingly, pulling Derek along behind him as they stepped onto the back deck with wide eyes and smiles. Just as they walked onto the deck Jackson was waiting to plug the lights in that lit up the deck.

“This looks amazing!” Stiles grinned widely.

The yard was wide and huge, stretching from the east wing of the house to the west as long as a football field and only stopping at the encroaching wood. A wide cherry wood deck jutted out from the house covered by a pergola of the same wood, held up by thick rectangular columns. Rose vines grew up the columns and covering lattice, sprouting little rose buds of every color imaginable and tangling with the strands of white lights all the way up, providing a bit of shade from the sun.

It had been a long several months. They’d rebuilt the house completely, tearing down all the original walls and making many mistakes along the way of resurrecting it. Peter, it turned out, was good for more than just sassing everyone who talked to him and was handy with plumbing. Jackson managed to help him with only a few minor screw ups resulting in a lot of mopping and sopping up of water. Scott and Derek kept Stiles far away from anything electrical after Stiles electrocuted himself into passing out. He was fine though, he argued, but was still placed on decorating duty with Lydia and Erica, who for a seven year old had amazing spatial reasoning.

“Do ya like it? Do ya like it?” Erica begged, tugging on Derek’s arm happily.

“Calm down, Erica,” Lydia laughed lightly.

“Yea, it’s great, munchkin,” Derek replied with a smile as he lifted his forearm and she hung off of it like a monkey. Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand that was still caught up in his own.

“Mom and Dad, Peter and Lauren are on the way,” Scott said as he stepped out onto the deck, “Woah! It looks awesome!”

Scott’s mom and Stiles’ dad had banded together after the teen’s sophomore year of high school to help them out as much as possible with the whole supernatural thing. Melissa had learned a lot from Deaton about taking care of the wolves, but only helped out when Deaton needed it, preferring to care for the humans (see also: Stiles and Lydia). Jed had helped them cover up supernatural happenings from the police and create convincing evidence that usually led either to the real culprit or a trail that went cold (see also: when the real criminal couldn’t be contained by human law enforcement). Somewhere along the way they became inseparable and married the winter of the boys’ senior year. Almost a year later Scott and Stiles got a baby brother, Danny, which they tried not to think too hard about.

That left Peter who met Lydia’s mother Lauren and, to everybody’s surprise, fell in love. Derek didn’t even know Peter could fall in love. They got married Lydia’s sophomore year of college and adopted five year old Erica since Lauren couldn’t have any more children.

There was a knock at the door and Erica perked up before darting for the door, a blur of tan skin and blonde curls. The premature deep voice met their ears and Stiles smiled as Erica returned, gripping her hand tightly around Boyd’s who was nine and lived next door to Melissa and Jed, who followed behind them with smiles.

“Hey mom, dad,” Scott grinned, going to hug his parents tightly, and Stiles followed behind him, doing the same.

“Lauren and Peter should be here any…” But Melissa didn’t have to finish as the doorbell rang and Peter and Lauren came in without waiting.

“Hey, Peter,” Lydia smiled, wiping off her hands and going to hug him. “Hey mom.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” they both greeted, kissing her forehead and hugging her.

“Place looks great, D,” Peter grinned, looking around and clapping his nephew’s shoulder, “Hey, Jed, you gonna help me with these burgers or what?”

The two men grinned, grabbing beers from the cooler and then heading down to the huge stainless steel grill that was actually big enough to feed the pack and all the humans. Scott disappeared off the deck as Erica, Danny and Boyd chased after him in a game of tag. Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Melissa and Lauren fell into chairs at the table on the deck, chatting happily as the men cooked. Stiles got up and filled drink orders, soda, ice tea, lemonade and water being passed around happily through the laughter.

Dinner was announced and Scott, Peter and Jed took the remaining three places at the table while Boyd, Erica and Danny sat the edge of the deck, little legs hanging over the edge as they ate Cheetos and cheese burgers.

“Isaac is here!” Scott announced before running around the front of the house. A few minutes later they came back into view holding hands, hair mussed slightly and Stiles smirked at his brother knowingly.

“Hey, guys,” Isaac greeted with a lazy smile and simple wave.

“Sup, man?” Stiles replied around a mouthful of food.

No one had really been surprised about that relationship. After Scott’s epic relationship fallout sophomore year with Allison when she broke up with him, skipped town and no one ever heard from again, he was predictably devastated. But Isaac had been able to bring him slowly back to life in a way that no one, not even Stiles, had been able to do. Isaac drew smiles and eventually laughs from Scott things progressed naturally. Now they were happy and graduated from UCSD two months ago.

Stiles and Derek’s relationship, though, had been a bit of a surprise to, well, everyone; including them. Stiles left August after senior year to go to Washington State and then decided that he hated Washington’s weather with a passion. He moved back to Beacon Hills and commuted to the University of California at Santa Cruz for the World History Masters Program. He was the one closest to home and ended up being the one who spent the most time with Derek, hanging out and then helping him with the house until everyone moved back after college.

“Guys, we have an announcement,” Lydia said then, squeezing Jackson’s hand on the table and grinning at him. “We’re getting married!”

The deck became a flurry of hugs and well wishes and talks of colors and bridesmaids dresses.

“Where are you going to do it?” Lauren asked, gripping her daughter’s hand with tears in her eyes.

“Well…” Lydia trailed off to turn her big green puppy dog eyes on Stiles and Derek, “We were wondering if you’d let us have the wedding here?”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other and then grinned. “Of course,” Stiles agreed happily, even though it wasn’t technically his house. He knew he would talk Derek out of any reservations he had.

Derek disappeared inside, coming back with two bottles of their most expensive 1999 Bollinger La Grande Annee Brut Rose, popping the tops and pouring the pale champagne into glasses. They celebrated happily for another hour before the parents left, taking the kiddos and leaving the college grads and newly engaged couple to have pack time.

They fell into the newly furnished living room with its pale green walls, sand colored couches and baby blue throw pillows. There was a big plasma screen mounted high on the wall and Lydia popped in her favorite movie before anyone could stop her. Stiles and Derek fell onto the big couch and the others crowded around. Scott curled in next to Stiles, his back pressed to Stiles’ side as Isaac rested his head on Scott’s stomach, feet propped on the arm rest. Lydia curled against Derek the same way Scott was curled into Stiles, and Jackson lay with his head on her heart as the opening credits for Steel Magnolias started. All was right in their little werewolfy world.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, por favor? :)


End file.
